GOTTA LOVE MUSIC
by NATSUMIKANFAN
Summary: mikan realizes that music brings love
1. Alice Arts Academy

_**Skyscraper **_

Skies are crying  
>I am watching<br>Catching teardrops in my hands  
>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?

[Chorus]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like i'm made of glass<br>Like i'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper!<br>Like a skyscraper!

[Demi Lovato]  
>As the smoke clears<br>I awaken, and untangle you from me  
>Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?<br>All my windows, still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<p>

[Chorus]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

[Bridge]  
>Go run, run, run<br>I'm gonna stay right here  
>Watch you disappear, yeah<br>Go run, run, run  
>Yeah it's a long way down<br>But I am closer to the clouds up here

[Demi Lovato]  
>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper, Oh  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p> 


	2. first day

_**Alice Academy Musical**_

Characters:

Mikan:

Natsume:

Hotaru:

Ruka:

Koko:

Anna:

Sumire:

Nonoko:

Yuu:

Luna:

Kirarin:

Hiroto:

Seiji:

Amu:

Tadase:

Yaya:

Tsubomi:

Erika:

Yui:

Mio:

Ritsu:

Mugi:

Azusa:

Songs:

My love is a stapler-K-on

La, la, la-Mikan and Kirarin

God is a girl-Kirarin

Double Dutch bus: Mikan

Ordinary girl-Mikan

Jar of hearts-Mikan

Too cool-Luna

I wanna know you-Ruka and Hotaru

Turn up the music-Kirarin

Untouched-Nonoko and Anna

Light and fluffy time-K-on

Till the world ends-Sumire

Baby-Koko and Yuu

One and the same-Tsubomi and Erika

Determinate-Amu, Yaya, and Tadase

Ennie Meanie- Hiroto and Seiji

Be born-Mikan and 5yrs old Mikan

All day-Natsume

Open eyes-Mikan

We'll be dream-Natsume and Mikan

Kissing you-Mikan

Hasta la vista-Everybody

Mikan and Kirarin are 10 yrs old and are the most popular models and singers in all of Japan and their manager is Mikan's Uncle Narumi. Right now, they are at a photo shoot for the latest "Sweet kids" magazine.

Mikan Sakura is the daughter of the richest company in the world. She has brunette hair, which is the color auburn, that reaches her waist and she wears it in one ponytail and it lies on her right shoulder. She has bright brown eyes. She has a body any guy would die for and a beautiful smile that could brighten the darkest of people. She is also cheerful, smart, pretty, and can play any instrument you can think of and she is and awesome singer. She has the S.E.C and nullification Alice.

Kirarin Tsukishima is the daughter of the third richest family in the world. She has dark brown hair that reaches the middle of her back and sways when she moves and also has brown eyes. She's also cheerful like Mikan but she can only play the Piano, Guitar, Harmonica, and trumpet plus she can also sing pretty well. She is not very smart but she tries her best and she is also pretty and boys drool over her. She has the Wind Alice.

Mikan was walking down the idle when they heard…

"Work it, Mikan, pouty, sassy, from the engine to the chassis!" Said the photographer, while taking pictures of Mikan. Hearing this, Mikan quickly did what she was told.

"OMG! Your doing great Mikan, now Kirarin join her" Said Narumi and Kirarin followed what she was told to do.

Narumi Sakura is Mikan's Uncle so he is part of her family he can play only the keyboard. He has blonde hair that reaches his shoulders and bright purple eyes. He acts gay and dresses gay too but he is not gay. He is always happy and has the human pheromone Alice.

While Mikan and Kirarin were posing, the popular boy dance group called "The Ships" was watching them.

There are 2 members of "The ships". They are very popular and girls drool over them because they are handsome, rich, and well…famous.

Seiji Hiwatari is the son of the 5th richest family in the world. He has gold hair and a pet turtle, He is cheerful, nice, handsome, and likes to cheer people up. He plays the trombone, flute, clarinet, electric guitar, and bass. He has the Hypnotism Alice.

Hiroto Kazama is the son of the 4th richest company in the world. He has black hair and is not very cheerful but he always saves people from danger especially his loved ones. He doesn't show his feeling much though but loves jokes. He can play the same instruments as Seiji and his Alice is drawing manipulation.

"There really good" said Seiji in an amazed tone

"Yeah, I guess" Said Hiroto while watching the girls pose

"Okay! That's a rap, were all done here. Set up the set for "The Ships" turn!" Said the photographer and the co-workers started doing what they were told to. Mikan and Kirarin went to the dressing room to change.

"Wow, I'm so tired!" Kirarin said and Mikan just smiled and said…

"Me too! Hey after we change do you want to go to the K-on concert?"

"Sure! I heard that they are going to be picking people from the audience to sing their own song! I got my song all set, how about you?" Kirarin said while going inside one of the changing closet and so did Mikan.

"Yeah, so let's hurry!" Mikan said. After she and Kirarin were done they wore a hat and some sun glasses so their fans can't notice them.

"Okay, let's go!" Kirarin shouted but not to loud. They both walked to the place were the concert was and gave the door man their tickets to get in. The door man made way for them to go through and they gladly took it.

"Wow! This place is HUGE!" Mikan said and Kirarin nodded while they took their front row seats because the show was starting.

"IS EVERYBODY READY TO SEE K-ON?" the announcer yelled

"YES!" the crowd yelled back

"WELL HERE THEY ARE, K-ON!" yelled the announcer.

The curtains opened and revealed the band…K-ON! The crowd cheered their lungs out.

There are 5 members of K-on. They are the number 1 popular band in the all of Japan.

Yui Hirasawa is the band leader and plays the lead guitar in the band and also sings. She is the daughter of the 6th richest family in the world. He has a baby singing voice and is really cute with short brown hair that reaches a little bit under her shoulders. She has the speed Alice.

Mio Akiyama plays the bass guitar in the band and is the daughter of the 7th richest family in the world. She also sings in the group plus she is hot and most of the boys want her as a girlfriend. She has long black hair and reaches her back. She had the height Alice.

Azusa Nakano plays the electric guitar in the band and is the daughter of the 8th richest company in the world. She is very cute and has dark purple long hair in 2 pigtails which make her look even cuter like a baby. She has the levitating Alice.

Ritsu Tainaka plays the drums in the band and is the daughter of the 9th richest family in the world. She has short light brown hair that reaches her shoulders and with a yellow ribbon on her hair. She has the ice Alice.

Tsumugi Kotobuki plays the keyboard in the band and is the daughter of the 10th richest family in the world. Everybody calls her Mugi as her nickname. She has peach long hair that reaches her waist. She has the water Alice.

"Hello everybody, Are you ready to rock?" Shouted Yui through the microphone

"Yeah!" shouted everyone back, after that the music started to play and the song started.

My love is a stapler

Yui:

I wonder why I

Can't fall asleep at night

I struggle to say what I fell when you are in my sight

I toss and turn all night

Mio:

So maybe I'm just

A little bit confused

Afraid, Naïve but thoughts of you keeps creeping in my brain

I might just go insane

Yui:

Something tells me

You don't know how feelings go

But deep down don't you see

I love you

Mio:

Do you love me?

Mio and Yui:

Wishes, wishes do come true in a blink of an eye

Worries, worries go away far away watch them fly

Yui:

So long as my heart won't forget

Watch it go on

Mio and Yui:

Falling, falling for you was something I didn't expect

Before I new it my heart grew boundless strength

Mio:

The staples can't pierce through my heart

Yui:

This must be a sign

Yui and Mio:

La, La that you are mine

End

After the song finished the place roared with cheers and chants.

"Okay everybody, we will pick 2 people from the audience to sing a song together so if the spotlight lands on you 2 lucky people please come up front and grab a mic and introduce yourselves!" Mio said

The spotlight was moving all around and finally landed on 2 people and those two lucky people were Mikan and Kirarin. They went up front on stage and took a microphone and were about to introduce themselves when…

"Hey, could you guys take off your hat and glasses so we can see your face?" Said Mugi. Mikan and Kirarin looked at each other worriedly.

"Ok, but after we sing and we will introduce are selves after we sing too, okay?" Said Kirarin

"S-sure, if you want to" said Ritsu with a tint of curiosity in her voice

"Thanks!" Said Mikan and Kirarin in union, The music started playing and they started to sing.

La, La, La Mikan: Can't even hang out with friends  
>Wit out ya blowin up my phone<br>Why you all in my ear  
>Like where am I and when am I coming home<br>Why you listening to your friends? They don't wanna see us be.

Boy You better take it slow  
>Or I'll be history<br>You've got to give me my space  
>So quick to calling my name<br>Boy you better recognize  
>My love is one of a kind<br>You drive me up to the ceiling  
>Boy there's no need for the screaming you know that you are my world<br>But I'm sick and tired of the

Kirarin: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La Mikan: That's all I hear you saying

Kirarin: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La Mikan: Tired of the Complaining

Kirarin: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

Mikan:  
>So why you up in my ear?<p>

Kirarin: So I went out to club  
>I just wanna have some fun<br>I guess someone told you  
>I was with some other boy<br>Cause when I got back home  
>Put my foot through the door<br>All the lights came on  
>Then came the LA, La, La, La<p>

You've got to give me my space  
>So quick to calling my name<br>Boy you better recognize  
>My love is one of a kind<br>You drive me up to the ceiling

Boy there's no need for the screaming  
>You know that you are my world<br>But I'm sick and tired of the

Mikan: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

Kirarin: That's all I hear you saying

Mikan: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

Kirarin: Tired of the Complaining

Mikan: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La,  
>La, La, La, La, La, La, La<p>

Kirarin: So why you up in my ear?  
>Why you up in my ear?<br>Why you up in my ear?  
>Why you up in my ear? Oooh.<br>Why you up in my ear?  
>Why you up in my ear?<br>Why you up in my ear ohh La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

Mikan: That's all I hear you saying

Kirarin: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

Mikan: Tired of the Complaining

Kirarin: La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
>so why you up in my ear? Both: So why you up in my ear?<p>

End

When the song stopped it was dead silence but then…BIG CHEERS! The K-on group came up to them.

"Oh" said Yui

"My" said Mio

"GOD!" said Azusa

"You guys rock!" said Ritsu

"Thanks" said Mikan "So we have to introduce our selves now and take of our hats and sunglasses."

"Yup! We would love to know who you guys are" Said Mugi

Kirarin and Mikan removed their glasses and hats. There were gasps everywhere in the concert hall. The K-on group was also very surprised and couldn't believe their eyes so the blinked several times but it wasn't a dream. Mikan and Kirarin smiled a bright smile making all the guys drool.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura as you all know; I hoped you liked our song!" Mikan said cheerfully

"Hello everybody! I'm Kirarin Tsukishima, nice to sing for all of you!" She flashed a smile and half of the boy population fainted.

BAM! The door slammed open revealing a blonde guy with a white polo shirt with a tutu and some skinny jeans. You got it, it's non other than Narumi.

"Narumi! What are you doing here?" asked Kirarin

"We need to talk to you two and K-on too, so please come with me" Narumi said with a smile

"Sure!" Said Mikan and Kirarin in union (Hah! They are so alike)

All girls walked down the stage stair, ignoring all the stares they were getting especially from the guys. They were taken away by Narumi, in a limo, to the photo shoot base. When they arrived, the girls quickly got out of the limo and went inside while talking and were followed by Narumi. Inside they saw "The Ships" there too.

"Okay, I know you all must be wondering why I called you guys all of a sudden" Said Narumi, and they all nodded, "Well, I just received a phone call from Alice Academy saying that you guys have to attend because of your Alice's." Narumi said

"So by the name Alice Academy, it is a school for people with Alice's right?" Asked Hiroto, Narumi nodded and said "So will you guys attend?"

"Sure! It sounds fun!" Mikan and Kirarin said in union

"I guess we could" said Yui, and the band nodded

"It could be interesting" said Hiroto with an evil glint in his eye which made everyone sweat drop

"Yeah, we'll go" Said Seiji nervously because Hiroto was giving him a death glare.

"Great!" Said Narumi as he clapped is hands together, "We'll tell your entire fans trough T.V." and everybody nodded

After telling everybody that they were going to a school that doesn't let anyone get out until they are 22 and finish college their, they started to pack their stuff for tomorrow.

Next day

At the airport 

"Wow!" I can't wait to see our new classmates" Said Azusa while everyone said 'yes' or 'yeah'.

They all got on the plane and while they were flying they talked a lot and ended up falling asleep. When they woke up they were there, in America.

"Wow, I wonder if people here know us" said Mikan

"Yeah, but we still need to put on are disguise just in case" said Hiroto

"Yeah" they all said and put on their disguises and got in the limo. When they reached Alice Academy, they all got out of the car and stood in front of the gate amazed.

"This place is HUNOMOUSE!" said Ritsu

They all went through the gate and looked around with amazement and excitement in their eyes. They all couldn't wait to start school tomorrow. Narumi leaded them to their rooms and told them what star rank they are.

Mikan, Kirarin, Yui, Mio, and Ritsu were special stars, Hiroto, Seiji, Azusa, and Tsumugi were 3 stars. The Idols spent the rest of their day unpacking and rearranging their rooms.

Until it was finally the day they started their classes!

They all woke up early that morning and got ready for school; after they were done they met up at the principals' office to chill while waiting for Narumi to pick them up. As if on cue Narumi slammed open the door and old them to follow him so they did. When they reached their class Narumi said…

"I will be you guys teacher! Surprise!" Narumi said

"Seriously?" They all said in union and Narumi nodded

"Don't come in yet, until I call you guys! Okay?" Narumi said and they all nodded, so he went in.

In the class room 

Narumi skipped into the class room and everyone was thinking _'He is defiantly gay'._

"Good morning my lovely students, today we are going to have new students!" Narumi said and the class immediately sent their attention to the teacher except a certain raven-haired boy we all know, raven-haired, and a certain strawberry Blond.

"IS IT A GUY OR A GIRL?"

"ARE THEY HANDSOME?"

"ARE THEY HOT?"

These are some of the questions the students asked.

"Why don't we just meet them then, please try and treat them normal, but I even think there is a certain girl out there who can beat Natsume's popularity" Narumi said. Our raven-haired lad heard this and immediately looked up and glared at the teacher.

Yes, our raven-haired lad is THE Natsume Hyuuga which is the son of the 2nd richest family in the world. He has raven messy hair that mad him look totally HOT and HANDSOME. He is known all around the academy and any girl would die for him. He has the fire Alice and can play every instrument except the piano.

Natsume wanted to see who Narumi was talking about so he decided to pay attention. Just then 9 people walked in the classroom and everybody had hearts in their eyes except Natsume, the raven-haired girl, and the blond guy next to Natsume. He also wears an expressionless face all the time.

But Natsume did think the girls were pretty but he had his eyes on a certain brunette he saw. _'She's beautiful in person…w-wait Natsume what are you saying, tch'_ He heard a chuckle and saw that it was a dirty blond haired spiky haired guy. _'I swear Koko, you tell anybody and I will burn you into crisp!' _Natsume threatened in his head and Koko just nervously laughed and nodded.

"Okay, please introduce yourselves" Narumi said

Mikan took of her disguise and said "Hi everyone, I'm Mikan Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you!" she bowed and flashed a big smile. Gasps filled the room with shocked expressions and faints. Heck, even THE Natsume Hyuuga was shocked but did not show it. Now all of the others took of their disguises and the room filled with more gasps.

"I'm Yui Harizawa"

"I'm Mio Akiyama"

"I'm Azusa Nakano"

"I'm Ritsu Tainaka"

"I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki but feel free to call me Mugi"

"Hiroto Kazama"

"I'm Seiji Hiwatari"

"We are all pleased to meet you!" They all said in union, the class screamed and shouted…

"OMG HIROTO-SAMA, MARRY ME!"

"MIKAN-SAMA, BE MINE!"

"KIRARIN-SAMA!"

"SEIJI-SAMA IS SO HANDSOME!"

"YUI-SAMA IS SO ADORABLE!"

"MUGI-SAMA, BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"MIO-SAMA, PLEASE ACCEPT MY LOVE FOR YOU!"

"RITSU-SAMA, YOU LOOK HOTTER IN PERSON!"

"AZUSA-SAMA IS SO CUTE!"

All of them sweat-dropped at how they are already so popular.

"PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Narumi yelled and the class became quit "Okay, I'm going to assign them partner now so are there any volunteers?" Narumi asked and every body except our blond bunny boy, Natsume, and our raven-haired girl.

"Okay since everyone wants to be their partner, I'll choose one for them" said Narumi and everybody groaned at this comment.

"Narumi, we don't want any partners except Mikan and Seiji" Mio said

"Okay, Seiji's partner will be Anna and Mikan's partner will be…Natsume!" Narumi said. Hearing this all the girls screamed.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT SLUT WILL SEAT NEXT TO MY NATSUME-SAMA!" screamed the strawberry blond girl

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you, Mikan can become very scary when she is mad" Said Kirarin trying to warn the blond to shut her pie hole.

"A girl that bubbly must be an Idiot; she can't do anything to me" said the strawberry blond with a snobby laugh

"Mikan, calm down!" Said Hiroto, but it was too late, she had lost it.

"Why don't you shut your trap, just because I'm sitting by what did you call him? Oh 'Natsume-sama' doesn't mean I'm a slut, I should say you are the slut by the way you wear your uniform, and who said he was yours? By the look on his face, it looks like he is disgusted by you. So look at what's around you before you go saying that they are yours" Mikan said extremely coldly that it even frightened Natsume himself. _'I've heard the name Mikan Sakura before when I was little…could it be her?'_ Natsume thought.

"…" The strawberry blond had nothing to say to her but this "I'm Luna Kaozumi and from now on you, Mikan Sakura, are my new enemy" After she said this she flipped her hair and walked out the door with her 2 wannabe's following her.

Everyone was still shocked by how cold Mikan was. Mikan and her friends took their seats and when Mikan took her said someone said her name.

"Mi-chan…" Mikan turned to see it was the person next to her Natsume Hyuuga himself. Everyone gasped because Natsume was never the first one to talk to people unless it's Ruka (which is the blond bunny boy).

"Nat-kun!" Mikan yelled and hugged Natsume and everyone was just watching wide-eyed that Natsume actually hugged her back. Then they released each other.

"How have you been?" Natsume asked

"Great! And you?" Mikan asked

Natsume shrugged and said "good"

"Wanna go to central town with me and my friends?" Mikan asked

"No" Natsume said

"Why? Please, come on!" Mikan pleaded with her puppy dog eyes that she new he could not resist.

"Ugh, fine" Natsume said in defeat and Mikan jumped for joy.

"Take some of your friends along too" Mikan said while smiling big

"You take them and I point to them" Natsume said

"Sure!" Mikan said and looked at the person he was pointing at. Mikan went up to him.

"Hey, your Nat's friend right?" Mikan asked with a warm smile

"Y-y-yeah" Ruka managed to say

"Great! I'm Mikan, what's your name" Mikan asked ignoring all the glares she's getting from the girls.

"I'm Ruka, Ruka Nogi" He said smiling

"Nice to meet you Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said and everybody laughed at the nickname Mikan gave Ruka.

"P-pyon?" Ruka said

"Yeah, it's like saying 'Bunny boy'" Mikan said

"Oh" Ruka said while blushing at the name

"Do you wanna go to central town with me and my friends?" Mikan asked sweetly making Ruka blush an even deeper shade of red.

"O-o-o-okay" Ruka said and smiled at her, she went back to Natsume and went to see another one of his friends

"Hi, Natsume said you were Koko, it's nice to meet you!" Mikan said cheerfully

"Hi, Mikan" He said and he grinned

"You wanna go central town with me and my friends?" She asked and he said yes and so she went to see another one of Natsume's friends.

"Hi, so you are Hotaru Imai?" Mikan asked politely

"Yes" Hotaru said "When you talk to me you are suppose to pay me but since you're new I'll cut you some slack just this once." Mikan sweat-dropped at this comment.

"Well thanks, I guess" Mikan said with an unsure look on her face. "You wanna come to central town with me and my friends?" Hotaru looked at her, shrugged, and said

"Sure, why not, I need new parts to activate my Baka gun" Mikan jumped up and down with joy and glee.

After Mikan went to all of Natsume's friends which were Ruka-pyon, Koko, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu.

Later at the bust stop

While Mikan was hurrying to get to the bus stop because she thought she was late, she didn't notice all the boys drooling and gawking at her. Why? You ask…well…here.

Mikan wore a bright pink layered, butterfly sleeved shirt with a white puffy mini skirt and pink high heel boots which ended at her knees. Plus, her hair was let down with a white bow on the right side of the hair with a clip to the side so it could keep her hair from getting in her face.

When she arrived at the bus stop all the boys their blushed even Natsume. After everyone arrived they got on the bus and there was karaoke and a lot of commotions since Idols are on the bus. The whole bus wanted Mikan and Kirarin to sing, they did not want to disappoint their fans so they sang. First up was Kirarin.

God is a girl

Remembering me, discover and see,  
>All over the world, she's known as a girl,<br>To those who are free, their minds shall be keep,  
>Forgotten as the past, 'cause history will last.<p>

God is a girl, wherever you are,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it,<br>God is a girl, whatever you say,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it,<br>God is a girl, however you live,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it,<br>God is a girl, she's only a girl,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it?<p>

She wants to shine, forever in time,  
>She is so driven, she's always mine,<br>Clearly and free, she wants you to be,  
>A part of the future, a girl like me,<br>There is a sky, eliminating us,  
>Someone is out there, that we truly trust,<br>There is a rainbow, for you and me,  
>A beautiful sunrise, eternally.<p>

God is a girl, wherever you are,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it,<br>God is a girl, whatever you say,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it,<br>God is a girl, however you live,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it,<br>God is a girl, she's only a girl,  
>Do you believe it, can you receive it?<p>

End

When the song ended there was a lot of cheers and Kirarin's friends couldn't believe such a great voice he had, _'guess that's why she's an Idol'_ they all thought.

"Wow, we just heard an amazing voice from are very own Kirarin! Up next is the one and only…MIKAN SAKURA!" Said the bus announcer. Mikan walked up and the music started play while she started singing.

Double Dutch bus 

There's a Double Dutch Bus coming down the street.  
>Movin' kinda fast, so kinda shuffle your feet.<br>Get on the bus, and pay your fair.  
>Tell the driver that you're going to a Double Dutch affair. [Follow Me]<p>

Fe Fi FO Fum [Fe Fi FO Fum]  
>we'll I'll be done; here it comes (2 xs).<br>The Double Dutch Bus is on the street (2 xs).  
>You better get on the floor, move your feet (2 xs).<p>

Say, Ooh [Ooh].  
>Say, Ooh, Ooh [Ooh, Ooh].<br>Say, Uptown [Uptown].  
>Say, Downtown [Downtown].<p>

From the count of three

Repeat after me

1, 2, 3

Hip hop the magazine but only when you're moving with the Double Dutch man (2 xs)

Bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop (4 xs)

Everybody scream (whoo!)

End

Everyone cheered very loud and was speechless of how wonderful and beautiful Mikan's voice was. Mikan bowed and took her seat.

"You have a great voice" Natsume said and Mikan smiled

"Thanks Nat" Mikan said and flashed a bright smile at Natsume. They reached central town and had a lot of fun their too. They all became good friends but one person was totally worked up about how close Mikan and Natsume were. Seems like the person is jealous, and it is non other than Luna.

"You are going to pay Mikan Sakura" Luna said mischievously

Next day at school

Narumi came skipping his happy-go-lucky tail in the class room this morning and Mikan was relieved because she was getting irritated by the boys all around her and trying to flirt with her but good this Natsume was protecting her.

"Hello my beautiful babies, the Homecoming night is almost her so everybody start getting your songs ready." Narumi said in a sing-along voice, everybody cheered except we-know-who. "Free period" He said and left the classroom

"I'm gonna go to the sakura tree meet me when you can, ok?" Mikan said to Natsume and Natsume just nodded. Mikan jumped out the window and walked her room to get a guitar and headed straight for the sakura tree.

Natsume was getting bored with the girls flirting with him and he missed Mikan already so he decided to go meet her at the sakura tree. He jumped out the window and was walking straight to the sakura tree when he heard Mikan so he decided to sit on the other side of the tree and listen.

"Why can't boys just leave me alone, I mean I'm just an ordinary girl" Mikan said and started to play her guitar and sing.

Ordinary girl 

Don't get me wrong,  
>I love who I am<br>I don't wanna be ungrateful  
>It probably sounds strange<br>I really love the role I play  
>The songs I sing<br>But with all the fame  
>The things that seem so simple,<br>suddenly, so far out of reach  
>Wish that they could see that underneath...<br>I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
>I get bored<br>I get scared  
>I feel ignored<br>I feel happy, I get silly  
>I choke on my own words<br>I make wishes, I have Dreams  
>And I still want to believe<br>Anything can happen in this world,  
>For an ordinary girl<br>(Like you, Like me)  
>For an ordinary girl<br>(Like you, Like me)

How are you?  
>Hello, Good-bye<br>One day here, One day there  
>And again it's time to go<br>Miss popular always on the road  
>Put my best foot forward<br>Gotta get on with the show  
>Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine<br>Every where I arrive, I get high-5's  
>They pay me larger than life<br>(Yeaheaaaa)  
>I'm just an ordinary girl!<p>

Sometimes I'm lazy  
>I get bored<br>I get scared  
>I feel ignored (Yeah)<br>I feel happy, I get silly  
>I choke on my own words<br>I make wishes, I have Dreams  
>And I still want to believe<br>Anything can happen in this world,  
>For an ordinary girl<p>

So give it everything or nothin' at all  
>Get back on your feet when<br>You stumble and fall  
>A little luck can go a long way<br>So don't you worry about what people say  
>Who knows when the wind may blow<br>For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)  
>I'm just an ordinary girl<p>

Sometimes I'm lazy  
>I get bored<br>I get scared  
>I feel ignored<br>I feel happy, I get silly  
>I choke on my own words<br>I make wishes, I have Dreams  
>And I still want to believe<br>Anything can happen in this world,  
>For an ordinary girl<br>(Like you, Like me)  
>(Yeah)<br>For an ordinary girl  
>(Like you, Like me)<br>For an ordinary girl  
>(Mmmmm)<br>For an ordinary girl  
>Like me, like you...<p>

End

'_Wow I never knew she didn't like being the center of attention' _Natsume thought

"Wow little girl, you really don't like center of attention?" asked Natsume, Mikan jumped because she was startled.

"Oh, Natsume! Well…yeah" Mikan said with her head down

"Why?" Natsume asked, Mikan looked up to him and said

"Can't have any privacy, I go here and there and never have a normal life." Natsume felt a little bit sorry for her.

"Ok, tell me how you became a star" Natsume said and Mikan nodded

"Well, I was dating a guy and he cheated on me. I was devastated." Mikan said about to cry.

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe he cheated on me, and I really trusted him too" Mikan said running and crying, she ran to a nearby tree and grabbed her guitar so she can sing and make her feel a little bit better._

_Narumi was passing by and heard an angelic voice and wanted to go see who it belonged to so he followed it and found a girl with a bright pink guitar singing._

_Jar of hearts_

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_I've learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

_It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>'Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?_

_End of flashback_

"After Narumi heard me sing he offered me an Idol career so I took it because I never wanted to see that jerks face ever again" Mikan said clenching her fist. Natsume hugged her and said…

"It'll be ok" Mikan hugged him back and after they released each other, they went to get their Homecoming night clothes at central town with their friends. Then came the Homecoming night and also the last day of school…

"IS EVERYBODY READY TO GET THE SINGING ON?" the announcer yelled

"YEAH!" the audience yelled back

"Then please welcome our first contestant singing "too cool"…LUNA KAOZUMI!" the announcer said and the crowed cheered

The curtains opened revealing a strawberry blond girl with a revealing bunny outfit. The music started playing and she started to sing.

Too cool

I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head  
>Everything you say is so irrelevant<br>You follow and I my lead, you wanna be like me  
>But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it<p>

I can't help the way I am  
>Hope you don't misunderstand<p>

But I'm too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<p>

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
>Exactly who do you think you are?<br>Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
>When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you<p>

You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised  
>You are still allowed to be in my crew<br>I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone  
>Just watch me and you'll learn some<p>

Me, myself and I agree  
>You'll never catch up with me<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/c/camp_rock/too_ ]  
>'Cause I'm too cool, too cool<br>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional<br>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
>Exactly who do you think you are?<br>Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
>When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you<p>

You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent  
>And they got it all<br>While others have to try all their lives  
>Still they never get the call<p>

That's the difference between you and me obviously  
>I'm a natural, I'm the real deal<br>I can't help the way I am  
>Hope you don't misunderstand<p>

But I'm too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<p>

Too cool, too cool  
>Yeah, I'm too cool to know you<br>Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
>You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you<p>

End

Everyone cheered, she has a pretty good voice for a slut.

"That was a wonderful performance by are very own Luna Kaozumi! Now for Ruka and Hotaru singing 'I wanna know you'!" the announcer said, Mikan and Natsume were surprised that Hotaru and Ruka will sing together.

Hotaru and Ruka came on stage and the music played and they sang.

I wanna know you

Both:

Woah Oh  
>Woah Oh<br>Woah, whoa Oh, Oh

Woah Oh  
>Woah, Woah, WOAH<br>Woah Oh 

Hotaru:

When I saw you over there  
>I didn't mean to stare<br>But my mind was everywhere I wanna know you

Gonna guess that you're the kind to say what's on your mind  
>But you listen when I have something to show you <p>

Both:

There's a mark above your eye  
>You got it in July <p>

Hotaru:

You're fighting for your sister's reputation  
>You remember people's names<br>And Valentines are lame 

Ruka:

So I'll bring you flowers just for no occasion

Woah  
>Woah oh, oh<br>Woah Oh 

Both:

I wanna know you

Woah Woah Oh Oh  
>Woah Oh <p>

Hotaru:

I wanna go there

Both:

where you go 

Hotaru:

I wanna find out

Both:

what you know 

Hotaru:

And maybe some day

Both:

down the road

Hotaru:

I'll sit back and say to myself

Both:

"Yeah I thought so."

Ruka:

You smile and never shout  
>you stand out in a crowd<br>you make the best of every situation  
>Correct me if I'm wrong<br>you're fragile and you're strong  
>A beautiful and perfect combination<p>

Both:

Yeah, Yeah  
>Woah, Woah Oh, Oh<br>Yeah, Yeah  
>Woah Oh<p>

I wanna know you

Woah, Woah Oh, Oh  
>Woah Oh<p>

Hotaru:

I wanna go there

Both:

where you go 

Hotaru:

I wanna find out

Both:

what you know 

Hotaru:

And maybe some day

Both:

down the road

Hotaru:

I'll sit back and say to myself 

Hotaru:

I like how you are

Both:

with me 

Hotaru:

In our future

Both:

history 

Hotaru:

And maybe some day

Both:

down the road

Hotaru:

I'll sit back and say to myself

Both:

"Yeah I thought so."

Ruka:

I thought so

Woah Woah Oh 

Hotaru:

Yeah Yeah 

Ruka:

Yeah

Both:

YEAH Woah Woah OH Oh  
>YEAH WOah Oh<p>

I wanna know you

YEAH WOah WOah OH OH  
>YEAH Woah Oh<p>

Hotaru:

I wanna go there

Both:

where you go 

Hotaru:

I wanna find out

Both:

what you know 

Hotaru:

And maybe some day

Both:

down the road

Hotaru:

I'll sit back and say to myself

I like how you are

Both:

with me 

Hotaru:

In our future

Both:

history 

Hotaru:

And maybe some day

Both:

down the road

Hotaru:

I'll sit back and say to myself

Both:

"Yeah I thought so."

End

The hall filled with cheered and chants for Ruka and Hotaru. Natsume and Mikan were amazed by their voices and how they came up with such a great song.

"Thank you Ruka and Hotaru, and next will be Kirarin singing her song "turn up the music!" Everyone roared with excitement, the people who did not know that Idols were here fainted or screamed their lungs out. Kirarin came out with a puffy purple dress that stopped at her knees and had a little bow on the right shoulder.

Turn up the music

Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na 

Take a look around  
>who would have thought we'd all be here?<br>So let's mess around  
>Cause the future is unclear<br>we got nothing better to do  
>we just trying to get through<br>Can you hear me?  
>Can you hear me?<br>Yeah

Let the music groove you  
>Let the melody move you<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<br>Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>When we stuck and can't get free  
>No matter what we'll still be singing<br>Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We gonna use it<br>Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Yeah

All we have is now  
>Let's make the most of this<br>Come on break it out  
>So every one can hear it<br>They don't have to understand  
>But we'll make them if we can<br>Do you hear me?  
>Are you with me?<br>Yeah

Let the music groove you  
>Let the melody move you<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<br>Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>When we stuck and can't get free  
>No matter what we'll still be singing<p>

Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We gonna use it<br>Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Yeah

Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We gonna use it<br>Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<p>

Let the music groove you  
>Let the melody move you<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<br>Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>When we stuck and can't get free  
>No matter what we'll still be singing<p>

Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We gonna use it<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<p>

Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>Come on come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Yeah

End

Everyone loved it and you can tell by how loud they cheered, it almost made Mikan and Natsume go deaf.

"I know you guys loved Kirarin's performance, now its time for Nonoko and Anna singing their song 'Untouched'!" The announcer said. Nonoko and Anna are twins so they wore exactly the same clothes but different color. Blue and Pink.

Untouched

Anna: I go ooh, ooh; you go ah, ah  
>lalalalalalalala<p>

I can't lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie  
>I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want<br>Don't stop  
>Give me give me give me what you got, got<br>Cause I can't wait, wait, wait any more, more, more, more  
>Don't even talk about the consequence<br>Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
>And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think<br>Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
>I'll never ever let you leave me<br>I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye, bye, bye)

Both: I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

Untouched  
>and I need you so much<p>

Nonoko: See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
>Alalalala, alalalala<br>You can take, take, take, take, take time, time  
>To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life<br>Give me give me give me all of you, you  
>Don't be scared<br>I'll see you through the loneliness of one more, more, more  
>Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right<br>'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
>To answer all the questions left behind<br>And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
>You've still got me to hold you up, up<br>And I will never let you down (down)

Both: I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

Anna: Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
>Nonoko: Alalalala alalalala<br>Anna: Untouched  
>Nonoko: Alalalala alalalala<p>

Anna: I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

Both: I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<p>

Untouched, untouched, untouched

End

The crowed roared with cheers for the two girls and they bowed and left the stage.

"An amazing performance girls! Now for K-on singing their song 'light and fluffy time'! Please give them a hand!" The crowed clapped and the music started, so did the singing.

Light and fluffy time

Yui: Whenever I see your smile my heart starts beating wildly

The achy, shaky, breaky marshmallow mood feels fluffy sweet

Mio and Yui: always so hard for me

So you never notice me

Mio: Everyday and every night you're the only one I see

Both: Only in my closest dreams

Were together it seems

Mio: Only in dreams can I approach you!

All: Also tell me more god will you please grant to us at least one dreamy time together for you and me

Yui: As I go to bed

As my favorite song plays in my head

All: And I say to myself goodnight

Yui: Light and fluffy time (6x)

End

The crowd went whiled! Mikan clapped and so did Natsume.

"Awesome performance girls! Next will be Sumire with her song "Till the world ends"!" The announcer said. Sumire came up the stage and the music started.

Till the world ends

This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see  
>Spit it out cuz I'm dying for company<p>

I notice that you got it  
>You notice that I want it<br>You know that I can take it  
>to the next level, baby<br>If you want this good shit  
>Sicker than the remix<br>Baby, let me blow your mind  
>tonight<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I can't take it, take it, take no more<br>Never felt like, felt like this before  
>Come on get me, get me on the floor<br>DJ what you, what you waiting for?

Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh. _[8x]_

Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard  
>Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark<p>

You notice what I'm wearing,  
>I noticing you staring<br>You know that I can take it,  
>to the next level, baby<br>Harder than the A-list,  
>next one on my hit list<br>Baby, let me blow your mind  
>tonight<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I can't take it, take it, take no more<br>Never felt like, felt like this before  
>Come on get me, get me on the floor<br>DJ what you, what you waiting for?

Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ohhh. _[8x]_

See the sunlight, we ain't stopping  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<br>If you feel it let it happen  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<p>

Woah oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ohhh. _[8x]_

See the sunlight, we ain't stopping  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<br>If you feel it let it happen  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<p>

End

Sumire was done and the crowd cheered for her.

"Beautiful performance Sumire, next will be Koko and Yuu singing their song 'baby'!" The announcer said. Koko and Yuu came up to the stage and the music started.

Baby

Koko: You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>you want my love, you want my heart  
>and we will never ever, ever be apart<p>

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
>we're just friends, what are you saying?<br>Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
>my first love broke my heart for the first time<br>and I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<p>

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<p>

Yuu: For you I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we ain't together<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<br>And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br>I'm going down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<p>

And I'm like  
>Baby, baby, baby oooh<br>Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<br>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<p>

Koko: Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,  
>There was nobody that compared to my baby<br>and nobody came between us or could ever come above  
>She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,<br>she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.  
>She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and<br>at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend. 

Yuu: She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing  
>and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...<p>

Both: Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<p>

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<p>

I'm gone (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)  
>All I'm gone (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)<br>Now I'm all gone (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)  
>Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)<br>I'm gone

End

The song ended and most of the girls were screaming their lungs out because they loved the song.

"Thanks boys, next is our new students Tsubomi and Erika singing 'one in the same'!" Said the announcer, everybody started whispering about the new students that did not even have a class yet until the music started playing.

One and the same 

Tsubomi: Hey! Hey! Hey!  
>Erika: Lalalalala<br>Tsubomi: Hey! Hey! Hey  
>Erika: Lalalalala<p>

Tsubomi: You come from here I come from there  
>Erika: You rock out in your room, I rock the word premiere<br>Tsubomi: We're more alike than anybody can ever tell (ever tell)  
>Erika: Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks<br>Tsubomi: Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even think  
>Erika: But we can get out, let loose, and LOL (LOL)<p>

Tsubomi: It may seems you're ashamed  
>But I wanna say that you're not alone<br>Erika: And you can call me, uncool  
>But its a simple fact<br>I've got you're back  
>Tsubomi: Yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

Both: Cuz we're one in the same  
>We're anything but ordinary<br>One in the same  
>I think we're almost legendary<br>You and me, The perfect team  
>Chasing down the dream<br>We're one in the same!  
>Hey! Hey! Hey!<p>

One in the same  
>we're anything but ordinary<br>One in the same  
>I think we're almost legendary<br>you and me, the perfect team  
>Shaking at the scene<br>we're one in the same!  
>Hey! Hey! Hey!<p>

End

Everybody was amazed by how sweet sounding there voice was like but are little black cat was just paying attention to out little brunette angel.

"Thanks Tsubomi and Erika! Next is more new students, please welcome Yaya, Amu, and Tadase singing 'determinate'! The announcer yelled while the new students came up on stage.

Determinate

Amu: Trying hard to fight these tears  
>I'm crazy worried<br>Messing with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>You know you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what being friends is about

I, I want to cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wanna up and hide  
>And get inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<p>

All: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate

Yaya: Hate to feel this way  
>And waste a day<br>I gotta get myself on stage  
>I shouldn't wait or be afraid<br>The chips will fall where they may  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it

All: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate

Tadase: It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
>Use it like a veteran<br>Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<br>Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
>People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline<br>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
>Cause we're coming to your house (and)<br>people keep on smiling with the lemons in their mouths  
>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<br>Why they in it for the bill I'm just in it for the thrill  
>Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground<br>And just make that sound like 

All: Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate

Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>On the dance floor  
>On the dance floor<br>Dance floor  
>Determinate<p>

End

Everyone was shocked about how they can come up with a, well…determination song like that. But everyone still cheered loudly.

"Great performance Amu, Yaya, and Tadase! Next we have 'The Ships", Hiroto and Seiji singing their song 'Ennie Meanie'!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered more when they spotted Hiroto and Seiji.

Eenie Meenie 

Hiroto: Eenie, meenie, miney, mo  
>Catch a bad chick by her toe<br>If she holla  
>If, if, if she holla, let her go<p>

She's indecisive, she can't decide  
>She keeps on looking from left to right<br>Girl, come a bit closer, look in my eyes  
>Searching is so wrong, I'm Mr. Right<p>

You seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em  
>And disappear right after this song<br>So give me the night to show you, hold you  
>Don't leave me out here dancin' alone<p>

You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind  
>Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time<br>I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind  
>I wish our hearts could come together as one<p>

'Cause shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova  
>Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova<br>Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova  
>Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova<p>

Seiji: Let me show you what you're missing, paradise  
>With me you're winning, girl, you don't have to roll the dice<br>Tell me what you're really here for  
>Them other guys? I can see right through ya<p>

You seem like the type to love them and leave them  
>And disappear right after the song<br>So give me the night to show you, hold you  
>Don't leave me out here dancing alone<p>

Can't make up your mind  
>Please don't waste my time<br>Not trying to rewind  
>I wish our hearts could come together as one<p>

'Cause shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova  
>Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova<br>Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova  
>Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova<p>

Eenie, meenie, miney, mo  
>Catch a bad chick by her toe<br>If she holla  
>If, if, if she holla, let her go<p>

Hiroto: Eenie, meenie, miney, mo  
>Catch a bad chick by her toe<br>If she holla, lolla, lolla  
>Let her go<p>

Seiji: Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova  
>Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova<br>Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova  
>Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova<p>

Both: Can't make up your mind  
>Please don't waste my time<br>I'm not trying to rewind  
>I wish our hearts could come together as one<p>

Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova  
>Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova<br>Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova  
>Shawty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova<p>

End

After the song ended the crowd went wild! Especially the fan girls. "The Ships" where really good but the fan girls are screaming their lungs out for them. "The Ships" are quit…no not quit, ARE very popular.

"Thank you for the great performance Ships!" The announcer said and then "Time for break everybody we will be right back with the performances!" The announcer completed his sentence.

Everyone went on break.

"Hey, has anybody seen Mikan?" Natsume asked his friends but they all shook their head and said "No"

"I hope she's ok" Natsume said, Anna looked at him confusedly

"Why do you say that?" Anna said

"Because when we were little Mikan used to get herself in quit a lot of trouble so we have to look for her before something happens" Natsume insisted and everyone nodded and split up to look for Mikan.

Natsume went to look for her in the school main hall but he did not see her but someone who looked like her but older.

"Excuse me…" Natsume said and the lady turned around and he noticed that she was Mikan!

"Mikan? Is that you?" Natsume asked with a shocked expression

"I'm no longer Mikan, I am black angel" Mikan said in a deathly voice

"Mikan, this can't be you! Come on and show me the real Mikan, give her back!" Natsume said but Mikan just stood there.

"Mikan!" Natsume and black angel heard someone yell and saw the person with their friends.

"Oh hey Natsume…Who's this?" the lady which is Mikan's mom asked but then the girl tuned around and the Mikan's mom and friends gasped and said "Mikan?"

"FOR FREAKING GOD SAKE I'M BLACK LADY NOT MIKAN SAKURA!" Mikan yelled and a deadly aura surrounded her.

"This thing is defiantly NOT the Mikan I know, where is she?" Mikan's mom asked black lady but she just got Mikan more pissed.

"I said I'm not MIKAN!" Black lady yelled and pierced her mother with the ice Alice she stole. Everyone was shocked at Mikan because she killed her own loving mother. But they noticed that it looked like Mikan was fighting with herself. They saw a glow on the far left corner of Mikan and then walked child that looked 5 years old and started singing.

Be born

5 years old Mikan: Mama, Mama, I've shed the tears  
>of an isolated lonely person because you lied to me <p>

Mikan: I've run into the night of my own heart  
>I wanted to become a Lady quickly<p>

5 years old: But now, but now, my tears are different  
>than that of lonely Pluto gazing off <p>

Mikan: her face in profile shadowed by melancholy  
>Gazing into the deep, profound evening<p>

5 years old: Suffering is weakness  
>Kindness is strength<br>This is what I've known since birth  
>But now I laugh at the childish night<br>From this throbbing, hatred can't be born  
>From my heart you can not be born<p>

End

The friends were speechless about the song because now they know why she turned into the black lady but her 5 year old self is preventing her from killing other people and it worked Mikan turned back o normal after the song!

"Mikan!" All her friends said even Natsume and Hotaru. They all ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey guys can one of you please call the hospital for my mom?" Mikan said and sounded like she was going to cry but Natsume hugged her tighter and she accepted his warmth.

"Sure" Anna and Nonoko replied at the same time and called the hospital and they came in a few minutes and took Mikan's mom with them.

"Let's go back to the multipurpose room for our performance" Ruka-pyon said and everybody nodded, when the reached they heard that it was Natsume's turn.

"Polka" Natsume called her and she turned and gave him a questioned look. He went up to her and bends down to her ear and whispered "This song is for you" and he winked at her making her blush.

Natsume went on stage and the fan girls went wild. He took the microphone and then started to sing.

All day

This young girl, she's so cute  
>Every time I see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes<br>'Cause this young girl, she's such a killer  
>Can't wait till I have it, I'ma spend half a milla<p>

I can see us together on the top  
>We livin' like we hit the jackpot<br>Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
>You should be with me<p>

You're like my favorite song  
>On the radio, radio, radio, radio<br>I could listen to you all day  
>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video<br>I could look at you all day  
>You make me do my two-step all day<br>You keep me lookin' happier all day  
>So you should be my girlfriend all day<br>Well, like a hit on my radio, radio

You got this young boy, racking his brains  
>Trying to make you mine, but I don't got a ring<p>

You got this young boy, going insane  
>Tell me that you're single and you're waiting for me<p>

I can see us together on top  
>We livin' like we hit the jackpot<br>Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
>You should be with me<p>

You're like my favorite song  
>On the radio, radio, radio, radio<br>I could listen to you all day  
>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video<br>I could look at you all day  
>You make do my two-step all day<br>You keep me lookin' proud for you all day  
>So you should be my girlfriend all day<br>Well, like a hit on my radio, radio

Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay,-yay-yay-yay  
>Day-ay-yay-yay, singing to this song<br>All day-ay-yay-yay,-yay-yay-yay  
>Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah...<p>

Stopped me in my tracks I have to know your name, know your name  
>(Nik nak patty gotta find your swag, you and me together is a match)<br>Tell me baby why you making me wait all day, all day  
>(Nik nak patty gotta find your swag, you and me together girl we got it in the bag)<p>

You're like my favorite song  
>On the radio, radio, radio, radio<br>I could listen to you all day  
>You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video<br>I could look at you all day  
>You make do my two-step all day<br>You keep me lookin' proud for you all day  
>So you should be my girlfriend all day<br>Well, like a hit on my radio, radio

Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay,-yay-yay-yay  
>Day-ay-yay-yay, singing to this song<br>All day-ay-yay-yay,-yay-yay-yay  
>Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah...<p>

End

When the song was over everybody went wild for Natsume and he thought Mikan got the message of his song because she was bright red. He went up to her and said.

"I love you Mikan" Mikan looked like a ripe tomato and she finally said "I love you too Natsume" Natsume as very happy with the reply he got and kissed her because he was overjoyed and happier when she kissed him back.

Mikan's hand found their way around his neck and Natsume put his hands around her waist and deepened the kiss. He nibbled her lip asking for an entrance and she gladly gave it to him. Soon it turned to a make out session but they stopped when they heard that it was Mikan's turn.

"Wish me luck" Mikan said to Natsume and he kissed her on the cheek and wished her good luck. Mikan went up on stage and the fan boys yelled and screamed their heads of and had banners that said 'MARRY ME MIKAN-SAMA' or 'BE MINE SAKURA-HIME' (Hime means princess) Natsume was pissed by the banners though. The music started and so did the singing.

Open eyes

Look around, it's dead at night  
>You've been losing every fight<br>You're hope is, feeling broken  
>You're feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised<br>But still have strength to take you through,  
>Into,<br>The dark

(Chorus)  
>Just close your eyes<br>And push right through  
>I know it's tough right now<br>This was meant for you  
>When the clouds are gone<br>Not a shadow in sight  
>You'll be drenched in the sun<br>With open eyes

(X4)[Woah-oh-oh]

At the beach, the waves will crash  
>Tuck and grab and pull you back<br>The sun may, be covered in gray  
>The sand will itch the salt can burn<br>Hurricanes will take it's turn  
>Until,<br>The dawn

(Chorus)  
>Just close your eyes<br>And push right through  
>I know it's tough right now<br>This was meant for you  
>When the clouds are gone<br>Not a storm in sight  
>You'll be drenched in the sun<br>With open eyes 

So close your eyes, shut them tight  
>Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)<br>Push on though the strength in you  
>Let it be, and wish it all way (2x) <p>

With open eyes,  
>Open wide,<br>It's all good now, watch it fade away,  
>Day by day<p>

Just close your eyes  
>And push right through<br>I know it's tough right now  
>This was meant for you<br>When the clouds are gone  
>Not a storm in sight<br>You'll be drenched in the sun  
>With open eyes<p>

End

When the song ended everyone cheered very loudly and some even cried. Mikan gave them a bright smile and waved then walked off stage.

"You were great Mikan!" Her friends said and Mikan just smiled.

"Mikan its time for our duet" Natsume said and Mikan nodded and they went on stage together.

"Hey everybody! Me and Natsume will be singing a duet on a song we worked together to write" After saying this Mikan started to play her piano which was followed by Natsume's guitar and followed by singing.

We'll be a dream

Natsume: Do you remember the nights  
>We'd stay up just laughing<br>Smiling for hours  
>At anything<br>Remember the nights  
>We drove around crazy in love<p>

When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream

Mikan: Do you remember the nights  
>We made our way dreaming<br>Hoping of being  
>Someone big<br>We were so young then  
>We were too crazy<br>In love

When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream

Both: Whoa, whoa  
>Whoa, whoa<br>Whoa, whoa

When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be

When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>Like it's all we have to hold on to<br>And we'll be a dream

End

As the song ended, they god HUGE cheers from the crowd and Mika whispered this in Natsume's ear "this song is for you" and Natsume smirked and stayed on stage sitting on the piano seat as the music started playing and Mikan started singing.

Kissing you

Sparks fly  
>It's like electricity<br>I might die  
>When I forget how to breathe<br>You get closer and there's  
>No where in this world I'd rather be<br>Time stops  
>Like everything around me<br>Is frozen  
>And nothing matters but these<br>Few moments when you open my mind to things  
>I've never seen<p>

'Cause when I'm kissing you  
>My senses come alive<br>Almost like the puzzle piece  
>I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place  
>You're all that it takes<br>My doubts fade away  
>When I'm kissing you<p>

When I'm kissing you  
>It all starts making sense<br>And all the questions  
>I've been asking in my head<br>Like are you the one  
>Should I really trust<br>Crystal clear it becomes  
>When I'm kissing you<p>

Past loves  
>They never got very far<br>Wall's up, made sure  
>I guarded my heart<br>And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
>I knew it was right for me<p>

But no one (no one)  
>No guy that I met before<br>Could make me (make me)  
>Feel so right and secure<br>And have you noticed  
>I lose my focus<br>And the world around me disappears

'Cause when I'm kissing you  
>My senses come alive<br>Find More lyrics at .com  
>Almost like the puzzle piece<br>I've been trying to find  
>Falls right into place<br>You're all that it takes  
>My doubts fade away<br>When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you  
>It all starts making sense<br>And all the questions  
>I've been asking in my head<br>Like are you the one  
>Should I really trust<br>Crystal clear it becomes  
>When I'm kissing you<p>

I've never felt nothing like this  
>You're making me open up<br>No point in even trying to fight this  
>It kinda feels like it's love<p>

Cause when I'm kissing you  
>My senses come alive<br>Almost like the puzzle piece  
>I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place  
>You're all that it takes<br>My doubts fade away  
>When I'm kissing you<p>

When I'm kissing you  
>It all starts making sense<br>And all the questions  
>I've been asking in my head<br>Like are you the one  
>Should I really trust<br>Crystal clear it becomes  
>When I'm kissing you<p>

End

The song ended and Mikan gave the crowd a big smile for their VAST cheers and took Natsume's hand dragging him of the stage and into the backstage.

"Did you like the song?" Mikan asked Natsume but she did not get words for an answer, Natsume grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and pressed their lips together. Mikan was shocked at first but then replied to the kiss. After a minute or so they broke apart.

"I loved the song" Natsume said and gave her a small smile which made Mikan blush a thousand shades of red then all of the friends went onstage for the final performance of the year and by friends I mean: Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Hiroto, Seiji, Yui, Mio, Mugi, Azusa, Kirarin, Ritsu, Tadase, Amu, Yaya, Sumire, Luna, Tsubomi, and Erika.

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru are going to be singing and the rest are back up dancers.

Hasta la vista

Natsume: Couldn't wait to leave, but now I hate to go  
>Last day of camp, packing my bags slow<br>Made so many friends, why does it have to end  
>In the end it's a win, because we grown so close together<br>Remember when we first met, first met  
>Figured this would be no fun, no fun<br>And now it's time to leave, but now we wanna stay it was fun

Mikan: Hasta la vista  
>I'm gonna say goodbye to you<br>Whatever happens I'll be not cool with you  
>Wanna give me your address I'll come meet ya<br>Promise I won't forget ya  
>Hasta la vista<br>We'll both be going the same way  
>Say everything you need to say<br>This is your moment, before you leave  
>Come on now get up and show them<p>

Hotaru: go doing your thing, thing, thing  
>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<br>(And I'm gonna do my thing)  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/c/camp_rock/hasta_la_ ]  
>Ruka: There's so much more inside of me<br>There's so much more I just want to be  
>All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired<br>Got love for all the friendships I've acquired  
>Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey<br>Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say... hey, hey, hey

Natsume: Hasta la vista  
>I'm gonna say goodbye to you<br>Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
>Wanna give me your number I'll call ya<br>Promise I won't forget ya  
>Hasta la vista<br>We'll all be going separate ways  
>Say everything you didn't say<br>This is your moment, before you go  
>Come on now get up and show them<p>

Hotaru: Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<br>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<p>

All: H-A-S-T-A (Hasta la vista!)  
>H-A-S-T-A (Hasta la vista!)<p>

Natsume and Mikan: Hasta la vista  
>I'm gonna say goodbye to you<br>Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
>Wanna give me your number I'll call ya<br>Promise I won't forget ya 

Hotaru and Ruka: Hasta la vista  
>We'll all be going separate ways<br>Say everything you didn't say  
>This is your moment, before you go<br>Come on now get up and show them

All: H-A-S-T-A (Hasta la vista!)  
>H-A-S-T-A (Hasta la vista!)<p>

End

The song ended they got the loudest applause of the whole night and they all enjoyed they night with their boyfriends or friends and have fun.


End file.
